To Undo A Vampire
by punipunipoemi
Summary: If you could understand humanity, perhaps, you could convince me to join you.AxI


Alucard entered his masters office, grinning down at the blonde woman as she glared down at the newspaper on her desk.

"Any good news, Master?" He said mockingly.

Integra scoffed "Oh yes, news I'm sure you'll enjoy."

Alucard walked around behind his master, pretending to read the paper while he sniffed Integra's hair.

"Apparently a vampire cult attacked a church."

"Would you like me to destroy them, Integra? My Master." The vampire growled nuzzling into the blonde woman's neck, he so loved it when she was this placid.

Unknown to Alucard was the reason she was so calm was the interesting information she had. This time she had the upper hand in the game. Integra's eyes gleamed playfully.

"No it won't be necessary, the problem has been taken care of…by the police."

The vampire's head snapped up at this. "Oh, the queen finally getting wise and equipping her men with silver bullets? Good, that leaves you more time to do - _other things._"

The Hellsing commander's grin became even wider. "No, these vampires, it seems, were all human."

Alucard's grin became a deep frown. He stared down at the newspaper reading the headline, 'Six people who claimed to be vampires attacked church'. The vampire snarled picking up the paper and tearing it to shreds. If there was one thing the noseferatu hated, was people making a mockery of vampires.

"Alucard you really shouldn't be angry, they just want to be like you, you should be _honored." _Integra's blue eyes gleamed, happy to finally be the one doing the taunting.

The vampire sneered at the woman "I don't mind when people want to be a vampire, after all nobody can resist the allure of eternal life-"

"Almost nobody" Integra snapped.

"But when foolish mortals, weak and feeble begin to think that they are vampires, it makes me sick. They are even more degrading than freaks."

The Hellsing woman nodded in agreement at her pets statement, then took at a cigar and lit it in thought. "What about the ones that think vampirism is some kind of lovey-dovey world, were they will stay beautiful forever and never have to worry about consequences. And that if they met a vampire, he would gladly let them join him, instead of tearing their heads of and draining them of their blood."

Alucard's grin returned quite quickly, "Oh you mean the ones that join vampire appreciation clubs and sit there all night reading dark poetry? The ones that dress like us and act like us so they can get in our favor, so we will let them join us? Ha, they would run away in fear if all I did was transform." The vampire leaned down, putting his face close to Integra's " You however, Miss Hellsing are extremely worthy of being a true no life king. After all, who giggled the first time she saw me transform into my hellhound form?"

The Hellsing commander, instead of backing away from Alucard, moved forward so that her nose was nearly touching his. "Alucard, you are as capable of convincing me to be a vampire, as you would be convincing those people _not_ to be vampires." Integra finished her sentence by blowing smoke into his face, which Alucard breathed in greedily.

"Oh really, perhaps watching me tear out the throat of some innocent woman would change there minds? Like I said, Integra, they are humans, they _fear_."

"With words, Alucard. There is no way you could convince someone that it is better to be human than it is to be a vampire. You don't even know the reasons anymore."

The vampire rubbed his nose against his masters, purring at the contact. "The reasons? The reasons why my master clings to her humanity when she could have so much more? No, perhaps I don't know the reasons, apparently those who wish to join the undead don't know the reasons either."

"Ahh, the almighty Alucard admitting he's wrong?" Integra sighed as her servants ungloved fingers ran through her hair. When did he remove those?

"Of course not, I may not understand humans, but I am quite capable of illustrating fear with words. They would no longer wish to be vampires if they knew that they would soon be desiring to drink the blood of a family member, or an infant."

"But could you convince the ones that think they are vampires? The ones that actually go around killing people and draining them of there blood, because the believe it is in there nature, the ones that don't fear death?"

Alucard purred rubbing his face into Integra's neck. "Is that a challenge, my Master?"

"Perhaps." The Hellsing woman leaned her head to the side allowing her servant better access. What kind of master would she be if she didn't reward her pet from time to time."

The vampire grinned, licking his masters flesh, hungering for the sweet blood beneath her skin. "And what did I get if I win?"

Integra bit back a moan as her vampire littered her neck with kisses. "The common reward, you get to drink some of my blood, and perhaps, if you begin to understand humanity, you may one day be able to convince me to join you."

Alucard grinned, suddenly he was very up for the challenge.


End file.
